Marcelines misery
by shadowygirl
Summary: marceline is having troubles with her best friend finn... but when finn finally finds her she isnt the same recklessly fun marceline... she is much more dangeous


MARCELINE'S POV Marceline has just turned 19... Well for what she will allow... she can't stay the same age for more the a few 100 years. It was a dark night and the wind was blowing hard she sat on the steps of her house. Her eyes were burning from the tears she had... she tried one more time to call Finn and Jake one last time. She picked up her phone and dialed the number "please pick up, please pick up" she mumbled silently, ever since Finn had turned 14 he had spent less and less time with her. He spent most of his time with his hothead girlfriend the flame princess and princess bonnie bubblegum... the more he got older the less he cared for Marceline... "Hello?" said Finn through the phone. Marceline instantly brighten she loved his voice at that moment, "Hey Finn it's me! Marceline, I just thought that I would reminded you that it was my birthday... you said you would be here, it's been over an hour..." more like 3 hours thought Marceline. "Oh that was today? Sorry Marceline but I have some stuff I gotta do" then she heard him hang up. She held her head low and cried without a sound. "JERK" she screamed out as if he could hear her. She floated inside and hid under the covers of her bed trying her best to get to sleep, Finn had always been there for her when she need him, when she had her memory stolen by her ex-boyfriend ash Finn had been there to save her, when she had been possessed by some corrupted gem her father gave her... Finn had risked everything to save her... "Finn... I hate you" she said and drifted off to sleep... FINN'S POV "Ha-ha I got it!" he yelled as he grabbed the gem out of the skeletons eye, ghost princess said it was one of the most rare and valuable thing in the night-o-sphere. Finn had been looking for it for weeks for Marceline birthday present. He knew he hadn't been seeing Marceline lately so he thought if he got her just the right present she would be happy then she had sounded on the phone just a few minutes ago. He had faked not knowing her birthday because he wanted to surprise her, she was like family to him. "Marcy is gonna love this..." he said as he walked back to her cave. MARCELINE'S POV She stared into her hands as she made them disappear and appear, just to pass the time when she felt the covers of her bed being pulled back she instantly floated up and hung onto the ceiling. Below her she saw a 18 year old boy in jeans and had a bare chest, she saw that he had somewhat of muscles and had different symbols going up and down his chest, back and arms. His skin was grey like cement and he had devil like, red eyes. "Hello, doll-face what are ya up to?" he teased, his voice was ruff and somewhat soft. "Who-who are you?" she asked looking him up and down slowly as she returned to the ground, he was about a inch or two taller than her. "I am called by many names, but to you sweet cheeks, I am misery" he said as a wicked smile played across his mouth. She tensed as he moved closer. "What are you doing here for?" she said in a soft voice. "For you" he said and wrapped his arms her hips and pulled her into him, "what are you doing?" she said as she pulled away "Trying to heal you" "But I am not hurt" "oh yes you are babe, isn't your little bro away from you?" he said coming close to her "didn't he leave you for a brighter life? Hmm... you smell nice..." he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her close "you know that your bleeding inside, because you know that someone will leave you sooner or later, like daddy dearest, that old man... even that little boy Finn" he started to kiss her neck, and she let him, because she was taken away by the lust of him, she was broken... and she didn't know what else to do... FINN'S POV Finn had just arrived at Marceline's house and sun was beginning to rise. He sighed and walked in. "Marcy! Happy late birthday!" he looked in but it was pitch black, he found the light and switched it on, his eyes widened as he saw Marceline sleeping on some guys shoulder but she was different, her skin was greyish and dark lines came into her skin like veins, she looked almost dead, "Marceline!" he yelled as he ran to her, he grabbed her face gently and she slowly opened her eyes slowly and smiled a wicked smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck "Marceline" he said crying into her shoulder "are you ok?" "Better than ever Finn..." she said but her voice was different... it was ruff and somewhat soft and with one quick move she bit down on his neck and began to suck his blood. Pain shot up and down his body, he clung to Marceline until he went limb and she let him fall... she licked her lips and got up "come on sweet, sweet misery, we must find the others"... To be continued...


End file.
